New Blood
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador meets the new Reality Lord, but also encounters a strange version The Doctor and the threads of a sinister plot.
1. Sienna

**A new Reality Lord! What will she be like? Let's find out! Please review!**

Liz and I landed in the middle of New York, and took in our surroundings.

"Wow..." Liz said, marveling at the giant buildings.

"Very impressive, it always is." I agreed.

I took my device out and began to scan the surroundings to find this new Reality Lord.

After several moments I got a lock on her location, and began to walk in the direction my device indicated.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked following along behind me.

"I got a lock on her location, my device will lead us to her." She nodded.

We walked for some time until we found ourselves standing outside a high end clothing boutique.

I was about to suggest we enter when the doors opened and a blonde girl exited, multiple bags in her hands. I glanced and my device which indicated that the girls was indeed Sienna.

"That's her." I told Liz, following after the girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" I asked as I approached her, she turned and gave Liz and I a look I can only describe as judgmental.

"Can I help you?" She said, in a snooty tone of voice.

"Sienna Thorton! My name is The Ambassador! And this is my companion, Liz O'Reilly." Liz shot me a look, but I smiled and continued. "I'll cut to the chase, at some point in the past you received a device most likely with a message, correct?" She got a surprised look on her face, but it was quickly replaced by a look of irritation.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I have a manicure and tanning appointment I need to get to." She turned away and walked off.

"What do we now?" Liz asked.

"Teleport in front of her, I don't really feel like a chase today."

And so we did, and it made her jump.

"How did y- never mind, get out of my way!" She demanded, trying to push past us.

"Sorry, but you really should take a look around." I said, snapping my fingers as she did.

All around us time had stopped, people walking, cars moving, everything, she was speechless.

"Alright, now you see I speak the truth. That device can manipulate reality and take you to other universes. You, young lady, are a Reality Lord. A being of immense power and responsibility, I'm here because I want to know why you ignored the call." I said, and Siennas expression became full of emotion.

"You don't think I know that?!" She snapped. "I got the lecture message when that thing got here! And yeah, I chose not to use it." She said, becoming quite flustered.

"But why not?" I asked, she didn't say anything, so I looked into her mind and what I saw was saddening.

I saw Sienna and her sister watching a man getting into a car, they were crying. I could also see the man being over friendly with a woman I now knew to be his secretary. After watching her memories I now knew she came from a high class New York family, her father left them for his secretary, her mother was a powerful woman and want very close to her daughters to begin with. When her husband left she provided for her daughters financially, but abandoned them emotionally, leaving Sienna alone to only have her one year older sister to lean on. I felt great sympathy for her instantly, and I knew why she would reject the device.

"You don't think it's fair if you just get to leave your problems behind, you want to feel the pain. I'm very sorry for everything you have had to face in your world, but you should know that that's a reason you'd make a brilliant Reality Lady, you understand pain. You don't have to become one, but I want you to know that even though I barely know you, it'd be an honor to work along side you." I gave her a sincere look, and she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Really?" She said.

"I've been around a very very long time, and I do believe that." I waved my hand and her device appeared in front of us, floating. "The question is, do you?"

She stared at me, looking very uneasy.

"I can take this device with me, lock it away and let you live a normal life. Or you take it and help us protect the multiverse, your universe will pause, no time will pass, and you will meet many amazing people. The choice, my dear, is entirely up to you."

"What do I have to do?" She asked.

"There is a trial period, so to speak. When you first start off there's a few hundred year period where you face trials to prove you've got what it takes, but I know you do. So, should you choose to accept this, you go do the trials, experience being a Reality Lord, then you can come to a meeting. Work for you?" I asked.

She stood there for a minute, then reached out and took the device, and it became active.

"You really think I've got what it takes?" She asked yet again,

"Indeed." I said, and I whipped up a portal.

"Take that anywhere."

"Thank you. And we'll see each other at this meeting?" She asked.

"I'll send you a portal when the time comes."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you later." And with that she approached the portal, hesitated for a second, then walked though leaving Liz and I standing in a paused New York.

"That went over better than I thought it would." I said to Liz.

"I have to say, I thought that would be more involved." She replied.

"Hm, guess you never know." I said, waving open a portal. "Guess we better be off, go save a world or two! Ready?" I asked her.

"But of course!" She replied with a smile, and I took her hand and jumped into the portal.

We hit the ground with a thud, but quickly stood and recovered ourselves.

I looked around to find we were in a cell in dungeon.

"Any plans on getting us our of here?" Liz asked.

I approached the cell door, but my powers were all but gone, all I maintained were my heightened senses.

"Trouble with not being the leader any more is my powers don't woo on missions." I said.

"Brilliant." Liz said.

We stood there a moment before we heard footsteps, and after a moment a young girl approached the cell. She appeared to be around twelve, blonde, dressed in jeans, a blue top, and a brown leather jacket, but there was something else about her, my super hearing was fading, but I could just make out what sounded like a seriously irregular heartbeat.

"I didn't realize there were still prisoners down here! Let's get you out of there!" She exclaimed, in a British accent.

She then proceeded to remove a blue cylinder from her pocket, she held it to the locking mechanism, clicking a button the cylinder began to whir until the lock disengaged and the cell door opened.

"Sonic technology! Never fails! Well, almost never, just thank heavens it wasn't wood!" She said with a smile and turned rushing off.

Liz and I stepped out of the cell and watched the girl dash off.

"Wait, who are you?" I called after her, she turned to me and gave me a curious smile. And then it made sense, sonic, wood, the irregular heartbeat- no, not irregular, two heart beats!

"Hello!" She said with a wave. "I'm The Doctor!"

**(Cue Doctor Who end theme...)**

**And there we have it! A new Reality Lord and a mysterious little girl! Please review!**


	2. Paradoxes everywhere!

**Could this truly be The Doctor? Find out now! Please Review!**

"You're joking?" I asked.

"Of course not!" The young girl said.

"Young lady I've lived a very long time, and I know a few things t always be true, The Doctor is always a man, he's always old, and he always has a catch phrase." I said.

"I don't know where your from, but I've never been a man, don't care to either! Now, we can have more introductions later, right now I need to get to my TARDIS and correct the space time anomaly." She turned and began to ascend a flight of stairs.

"Anomaly?" Liz asked as we reached the door at the top of the stairs.

"Yes, I regenerated in my TARDIS while flying through the time vortex, it caused of ripple across time which messed everything up!" She explained.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Does this answer your question?" She asked.

She opened the door and beyond it we saw a battlefield. Tanks, Zeppelins, fighter jets, Knights, all sorts of combatants. But what really caught my eye was the group that approached us, four Nazis in full uniform on horseback, two on either side of the man in the lead, a small built man with black hair and a small black mustache.

"Yep." I muttered.

"DOCTOR! You vill survender in the name of the vorlds rightful leader! You vill hail Hitler!" The man in the center said, as the group dismounted their horses and approached us.

"Ha! In your dreams Adolf! If I had nickel for every- ah!" The Doctor grabbed her side, and I watched a wisp of regeneration energy leave her mouth.

And it occurred to me, this had just happen, she had just regenerated!

"Doctor, are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, just taking a bit longer to adjust." She said, straightening herself.

But The Doctor was in no shape for a confrontation, so stepped in front of both her and Liz to address Hitler.

"Listen here you pint sized, genocidal, poor excuse for an artist! The Doctor is a bit under the weather, so you'll be addressing me from here on out!" I said, taking an authoritative stance, and Hitler looked very angry.

"And who are you?!" He demanded.

I didn't have my powers so I'd have to do my best to be intimidating.

"I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS! FORMER GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD OF THE PLANET INFINUS! PROTECTOR OF THE MULTIVERSE!" I said in as deep a voice as I could manage. "I've fought legions of demons at the gates of the underworld! I've flattened armadas by simply snapping my fingers! I've reshaped the whole of reality countless times, and walked among the Gods of Olympus as their equal! So! Great furer, I suggest you tread very carefully." I said the last part in a deathly calm voice.

And it had the intended effect, it rattled the Nazis cages, causing Hitler to turn to his men.

"Seize them!" He ordered and the four Nazis, each holding an automatic weapon, charged forward.

"Get back and stay down!" I ordered, pushing Liz and The Doctor further behind me,

The Nazis raised their guns and I held up my device and deflected every shot. I dashed to the one on he far right and wrenched his gun from his hands and smacked him as hard as I could across the head with it, rendering him unconscious. I turned to the other and deflected multiple more shots at me. One of the soldiers stopped shooting and rushed forward attempting to knock me down, but I got low and when he attempted to tackle me I sprang up with all my might flipping him over me and cussing him to hit his head on a very large rock. Two down, two to go.

The final two soldiers charged from either direction, one on either side of me.

Once each of them was close enough to me they couldn't change direction I backed up, jumped, and slammed their heads together causing them to crumple to the ground.

I turned to Liz and The Doctor who looked shocked.

"Haha! Nothing like kicking Nazi butt in the mo-"

POP! Hitler fired a shot directly through my head.

But I didn't go down, I turned to face Hitler as the bullet popped out the other side and the wound, my brain include, healed completely.

"Guess that answers what my adapted power is, healing! Always helpful!" I said with a smirk, Hitler looked at me in horror as I approached him.

"All hail Hitler! The great Furer!" I announced sarcastically.

And I stood directly in front of him, and punched him in the face with all my might knocking him out.

"HAHAHA! 116,326 years of existence and I have always wanted to punch Hitler! What a thrill!" I exclaimed, turning to The Doctor and Liz once more, who still had surprised looks on their faces.

"You're that old and you've never done it before?" The Doctor asked.

"The Multiverse is a busy place! Speaking of which, we need to get to your TARDIS Doctor." The Doctor shook off her shock and nodded.

"Yes! This way!" She said, using her sonic screwdriver to track it.

After dodging around several tanks and through many alleys we turned a corner and saw the TARDIS sitting at the end of an alley.

"Here we are!" She said rushing towards it. "You may want to prepare yourselves, my TARDIS is-"

"Bigger on the inside, I'm well aware." I said, she shot me an annoyed look and opened the TARDIS doors, and we entered.

The interior was bigger like always, but it looked like the a library. Shelves lined the walls and the center console looked like a checkout desk.

"Interesting choice of decor...I like it!" I told her, she smiled and approached the center console and got us flying.

"The anomaly will be corrected as soon as the TARDIS leaves." She said pulling a last lever. "So, I know about you now, but you seem to have some misconceptions about me, care to explain them?"

I proceeded to describe the Doctor I knew from my universe and when I finished she shook her head.

"Obviously from another universe. I was but a child in the final days of the Time War, and when I say child, I mean 8 years old, I had just barely chosen my title. In this universe the Gallifreyan Council enacted the moment to save the rest of the universe, destroying Skarro and Gallifrey. But my parents, who were Gallifreyan scientists, saved me, they sent me away in a Type 40 TARDIS to a highly sophisticated science planet, but the navigation system was off and I landed hear on Earth, in Cardiff." She explained. "A kindly couple took me in and raised me till I turned twelve, they were very old and passed away. And I've been traveling all of time and space ever since.

I turned to Liz, I thought I might faint.

"So, a Doctor with a backstory that mirrors Supermans, this ones going to kill at the next meeting of the Reality Lords." I said.

"Well! I don't know about Reality Lords but Time Lords need to eat, and I'm starving!" She flipped the parking break on the center console and then turned and headed out the door, Liz and I followed right behind her.

We exited the TARDIS onto the streets of London, not a place I visited often.

"There's this great little cafe that serves the best fish fingers and custard!" The Doctor said, and Liz and I shared a smile.

We we weren't a foot away from the TARDIS before a horribly loud voice called out.

"Oi! DOCTOR! OVER HERE!" All three of us turned to see the source of the noise, Miss Donna Noble. But she wasn't alone, she was standing amongst a large gathering of The Doctors companions. There was Sarah Jane Smith, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, Amy and Rory Pond, Clara Oswald, and Captain Jack Harkness, all the same ages and races as they were with The Doctors I knew.

"How curious..." I whispered to Liz.

"What are you all doing here?" The Doctor asked, very confused.

"We hoped you'd have some answers." Sarah said.

"We all just showed up here, one minute we were doing our own thing the next we showed up here and started waiting for you." Martha said.

"Figured you had some crazy agenda, you alw- wait, who are they?" Jack asked, walking towards us.

"Hello, I am The Ambassador, and this is my companion, Liz." I said, Jack got closer and smiled at us, but mostly Liz.

"Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you." He said, giving Liz his signature smile and taking her hand he leaned into kiss it, but pushed in between them breaking the connection and shooting Jack a look.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"No, father." I said, causing everyone to look shocked and confused.

"Long story, short version: lay a hand on her and I'll make you very mortal, Captain." I gave him a warning look and he backed off.

"Back to the the current situation, does anyone else have any useful information?" The Doctor asked, getting us back on track.

"I do." Came a familiar voice.

We all turned to see a frizzy haired girl, probably around the age of 16, in a jean jacket wearing a gun holster approach. She looked at The Doctor,

"Hello sweetie." She said with a smile.

"Professor Riversong?! That's impossible!" I exclaimed.

"She isn't the Riversong you know, in this universe she's not Melody Pond, and she's not my wife." The Doctor explained, explicating very few strange looks from the crowd.

"Then who is she?" I asked.

"I forgot to mention that she came here with me from Gallifrey," The Doctor turned and smiled at me, "River is my sister."

**Parallel universe Doctor has a sister?! And it's River?! Please review!**

**Also, this needs to be said. **

_**"Doomed planet, desperate scientists, last hope, kindly couple, The Doctor."**_


	3. An old face

**What does River know? Find out now! Please review!**

"ok..." I said, "River, before you tell us this knowledge i need The Doctor to clear some things up." I turned to her.

"Such as?" She prompted.

"What is different out today? Hmm? Is anyone any different than usual?" I gestured to the companions, "or is it just strange that they are all here?"

"Hmm, well, it is unusual for Jack to back down so easily, but you are pretty scary. But no, everyone is exactly as they should be, except they shouldn't all be here."

"Then it's not a reality anomaly...proceed River." I said.

"Thank you Ambassador," she said with a smile.

How did she know my name?

"I'm not entirely sure why you're all here, but I've got my suspicions it has something to do with that." She said, pointing up in the sky wear a gigantic holographic faces now appeared, the face of Mother Superius.

"_Attention people of Earth! The Papal Mainframe has placed you within its protection due to the detection of an incoming array of hostile alien ships, we will remain here until the threat is neutralized. Oh, and Doctor, due take care of these people, they are ve-_" but Mother Superius transmission was interrupted and replaced by the face of a man, a boy in fact, and it was a face I knew all too well.

"_Ambassador! Long time no see old friend! I have something you will very much want, but I don't plan on telling you what it is, I'm just here for them_." At that moment a golden light surrounded the Doctors companions, minus Sarah Jane, River, and Jack, and teleported them away. "_I've also left you a few gifts, friends for you to play with, bye by now!_" And with that his image disappeared and the air was filled with the battle cries of many of The Doctors enemies sending out messages.

"Daleks, Cyberman, Slytheen, Judoon, Sontarans! They're all here!" River said.

"Doctor, you can't stop all of them, especially this soon after regenerating." I said turning to The Doctor.

"You're right," she admitted. "Any suggestions?"

"Actually, yes. My powers may be down but if I could supercharge my device with a major power source I could send out a blast powerful enough to get rid of the ships!"

"Is the TARDIS major enough?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes! But the TARDIS will have to be in the center of the ships! So here is what we need to do," I paused, but no one objected so I continued, "The Doctor, River, Sarah, and Liz , you need to go the the Papal Mainframe and convince Mother Superius to let you take some small scout ships out so you can lure the ships into place. Meanwhile, Jack and I will take the TARDIS to the center and wait for you guys to get the ships in place, when they are I will plug my device into the TARDIS and set of the blast. Then we'll take it from there. Any problems with that plan?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Good! Then let's get going!" I said, then led the group back to the TARDIS.

After loading everyone into the TARDIS I then piloted it to the Papal Mainframe, much to The Doctors surprise.

After dropping off the others at the Mainframe Jack and I flew the TARDIS to the center of the occurrence, and parked. We sat for several moments at the center console before Jack spoke.

"So...daughter huh?"

I nodded, then proceeded to explain exactly what happened with Liz and where she came from, to which Jack nodded.

"I see. So, do you have any biologicals?" He asked.

"Biological children?" I asked.

"Yes."

"No. That is a common misconception people have with me, they think just because I'm so old, and because I've been around so long that I must have a few kids out there, I don't. I may have had a few relationships, but never a child."

"Relationships?" Jack asked, a devices look in his eyes.

"I've been around, had a few relationships."

"Ever any intimate ones?" He asked.

"Well, I suppose the closest relationship I've ever had was with my old girlfriend Raven."

"Alien?"

"Half-Demon, and the greatest love of my life, only woman I'd ever have switched universes for."

"That great was she?"

"You have no idea. We were together for a very long time, but after a great battle she and many other heroes were dead. But I sacrificed part of my power matrix to resurrect them, but to do that I had to reset time. And in the new timeline Raven was with another man." His devious expression faded.

"Sorry about that."

"At least she's happy, that's all I ever wanted."

We sat there for a moment, until the devious look returned to Jacks face.

"How intimate were you and Raven?"

"Pardon? Not sure I catch your meaning?" His look got more devious.

"I think you know..." I stared at him for a moment, then I got what he was saying.

"Captain! I think that is hardly an appropriate topic, and it's certainly none of your business!"

"How defensive, I think I have my answer. Who was it?" He pressed.

"Captain!"

He just kept giving me that look until finally I caved.

"Raven." I said with a sigh.

"The half-demon?"

"Yes, the relationship I had with Raven was the longest I ever had."

"You talk about her so longingly, why did you pursue other relationships?" This he asked with actual interest.

"The power I possess can make me lose sight of what's important, so I observed that having a romantic relationship grounds me to my humanity, love, it keeps me from going mad with power." He nodded.

"But, Jack, I think that Liz may be the answer. Maybe it isn't just romance, when you attempted to romance Liz, I got very angry. So, maybe my relationship with her will keep me human."

Jack was about to say something when a transmission came through.

"_Ambassador? This is The Doctor! We've got the ships in position but they won't be here for long! Whatever your planning on doings, hurry!_" Then the transmission ended.

"Well! Here we go!"

I jammed my device into the console and there was a bright flash, and Jack and I were thrown across the TARDIS and knocked unconscious.

When we came to the blinding light was gone and I could hear the sound of the TARDIS landing. I sat up just in time to see the TARDIS doors open and our little group come running in.

"Sa- Ambassador! Are you alright!?" Liz asked, catching herself from using my real name and running over to check on me.

"I'm fine, I've had far worse spills." I said, standing up.

I turned to see Jack was standing up and smiling, have a conversation with The Doctor.

"Looks like it worked?" I asked The Doctor.

"Indeed, the ships were teleported away, and Mother Superius sent us back to Earth, then you showed up." She replied, then her expression turned dark. "But the timer did not return."

"No, they were taken away by a man of great evil, a man I thought I'd never see again. Bruce Thorson, the man who gave me my device, the man who made me Reality Lord." I said.

"But I will find him and I will return your companions Doctor. I swear to you." I stood before The Doctor.

"Is there anything any of us can do?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm afraid not, Bruce is crazy and powerful, and can transport between universes. Please forgive me Doctor when I say that he is WAY beyond your skills." She nodded.

I was about to apologize for letting all this happen when my device flew to my hand and projected a holographic call from Samantha.

"Ambassador, we are ready for the meeting, please get to Pops as soon as you can." She said, and the image vanished.

"Alright, we need to go. I will tell my fellow Reality Lords about everything that has happened and we'll hunt down Bruce, Doctor, you have my word." I looked down at the small female 900 year old Time Lord, and shook her hand.

"Thank you Ambassador, we'll take care of Mother Superius, and be awaiting your return." She said.

"Thank you all for help, this would have been impossible with out you." I said, opening up a portal and turning with Liz to enter, when I remembered something.

"River, when we first met you called me Ambassador before I even introduced myself, how did you know my name?" I asked her, she approached me, a smile on her face, and put a finger to he lips and shook her head.

"Spoilers" she said with a wink.

"Of course, next time then!" Liz and I turned back to the portal, and jumped through.

We landed right outside Pops, and I took out my device and pressed a green button.

"What's that do?" Liz asked.

"Sends a portal to Sienna, like I promised." I explained, Liz nodded.

We made our way into the diner and towards our table where we saw the team already assembled, with Samantha standing looking very concerned.

"Before you say whatever it is you need to, I have big news! I found another Reality Lord!" Her concerned turned to shock.

"Where?!" She exclaimed.

"Universe 4321. Her names Sienna Thorton," I paused when a portal opened up behind me, "and here she is!"

Through the portal she stepped, looking similar to before, except her hair was shorter, and she now dressed all in blue.

"Reality Lords and Ladies, Sienna Thorton. Sienna, this is our boss, the Grand High Reality Lord, The Saver of worlds." I introduced.

"Very nice to meet you, ma'am." Sienna greeted.

"Very much likewise." Samantha replied.

"Now! You no doubt have learned of our naming process, have you chosen your title?" I asked eagerly.

"Yes, I have."

"And?" I prompted.

"During the 300 years I traveled I met a very nice alien named Saint Walker, from the planet Odym. He taught me the way of the blue light of hope." She explained, and held up her hand to show a Blue Lantern ring, much to our surprise. " so through out my travels I spread the message of hope, and defended those in trouble. So I'd like to be called The Enlightener." She proposed.

"I love it! Everyone! Our newest Reality Lord, The Enlightener of Worlds!" Samantha announced, and we all clapped and shook her hands. But then I saw Seremas face turn serious..

"Not to kill the mood, but we really need to tell Sam." She said to Samantha, who nodded.

"Sam, you may find this hard to take in, but over the past months each of us has been visited by Bruce, and he has abducted people we have close relationships to, including Junior and Minnie." She said, a solemn look on her face.

"No! No them! Confound him!" Slammed my fist on the table in anger.

"He came to me as well, while we were visiting The Doctor. And he kidnapped a majority of his companions. He also told me he had something I would want, but didn't say what it was."

"The same happened to us all, and we have no idea what he means." Samantha said.

We all sat there thinking, and then a disturbing thought hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Samantha, is the Fenton Thermos holding Mas still in my vault?" I asked her.

"No, Clockwork took it during your Resurrection Trials." She said

No! I snapped my fingers and opened a communication portal to Clockworks Castle, when his face appeared I demanded answers.

"Clockwork! Did Bruce take the Fenton a Thermos from you?" The time ghost was silent.

"CLOCKWORK!" I demanded.

"He did manage to slip by me during the council meeting where we removed you from power. But he will be of now threat."

"Well he's pop in through universes kidnapping people, so yes he is!" I yelled.

"Hmm, I suppose that leaves you with quite a bit of work to do doesn't it?" He smiled, "better get to it." And with that he need the call.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! If that idiot releases her we're all doomed!" Serema cried.

We then all began hollering and fretting and having panic attacks, right up until there was a huge boom in the diner, and we all turned to see a swirling green portal from which The Grim Reaper and Queen Mandy emerged.

Grim's eyes were glowing red.

"**WHERE ARE OUR CHILDREN!?**" They bellowed in unison, and I knew things were about to get ugly.

**Bruce is back? And he has Mas?! What will happen next?! Please review!**


	4. Strength in lack of numbers

**The king and queen of the underworld are very angry! What will happen to the Reality Lords? Please review!**

Grim and Mandy stared us down, and Samantha rose to face them.

"Your majesties, your children have been taken by Bruce. He has been traversing the multiverse kidnapping beings. And he has the Fenton Thermos containing Mas." Grims angry expression turned to concern.

"Ya don't tink he'd be dumb enough to actually ralease her, do ya?" He asked.

"No, Bruce wants power, Mas wants everyone dead, even he isn't that thick. I'm not sure what his game is, but you can be sure it won't be go-"

**BOOOOM! **An explosion knocked us all to the ground.

We quickly stood to see the roof of Pops diner be ripped away, and Samantha clapped her hands to send Pops and all the other patrons far away.

A black mass began to descend from the sky until it was right above the diner. The darkness surrounding the mass faded, revealing Bruce.

"Greetings Reality Lords! No doubt you all remember me!" He shouted, smiling at us wickedly.

"Bruce! By the order of the Reality declaration of Terra Prime I order you to release the innocents you've kidnapped and stand down!" Samantha ordered.

"Ha! I think not! I've bided my time for millennia! Now I'm ready to absorb true power! The powers of a Reality Lord!" As he spoke hands of black energy began outstretching from him.

"Bruce, do not threaten us!" Samantha warned.

"Oh, so big and strong with your new title and position, aren't you? My dear Saver, that was not a threat!" He bellowed and outstretched two of the black energy hands.

"I think I'll take the rebel, the newbie, aaaaaand...the southern belle, to go!" He laughed maniacally and grabbed up Serema, Sienna, and Delilah who struggled to free themselves.

"Serema! Knock him into next Thursday!" Samson hollered.

"I-I can't...he's-he's to...powerful!" She struggled to say.

The hands encircled them, trapping them in black energy orbs.

Bruce smiled with satisfaction, but then a strange look came over his face.

"What is this?" His eyes were locked on Liz and I placed my self in front of her.

"Oh Ambassador, someone's been a very naughty boy, creating life? I think I'll take this little experiment of yours as well." He sent out a hand but I fired a beam of pink energy, shattering it.

"**GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!**" I yelled, my eyes burning like fire, my hands glowing with pink energy.

"Energy of love, Ambassador? You call this creature your daughter? You truly are delusional! That thing is nothing more than an abomination of the laws you swear to protect." He said with mild disbelief.

"**DO NOT CALL HER THAT!**" I screamed, firing more pink energy at him, but he just deflected it as if it was nothing.

"Very cute Ambassador, I'll be taking the girl now." He reached down once more but I shattered his construct again, this time he was mad.

"Can't just stand aside can you?" He said, then reached down and picked me up bringing me right in front of him.

He held out a hand and a dagger as black as night appeared in his hand, and he smiled.

"Do you remember what this is, Ambassador?"

"The Dagger of the Dark Creations...the dagger used at the beginning of the multiverse to create all the evil that would ever exist, including the Seven Deadly Sins..." I said in awe. "How did to get this?"

"You'd be surprised what you can find in the Vault of Eternity. But enough of story time, time for you to feel the daggers power!" And he then drove the dagger through my chest, making contact with my power matrix, and then tossed me to the ground like a rag doll. While I lay there in the most indescribable agony, Bruce turned his attention back to Liz.

"Time to go, girl." He reached back out with a black energy hand, encasing Liz in a sphere.

"I'll be going now, I've got Reality Lord energy to absorb, and when the time comes, you can all bear witness to the recreation of the Multiverse!" He said and then vanished in a blast of black energy.

Once Bruce had gone the roof had been replaced onto the diner and everyone was standing up trying to regroup, except for me, because I was still laying on the ground shrieking in pain.

"**SOMEBODY...DOOOOO...SOMETHING...NOOOOOWWWWW!**" I yelled, writhing.

Samantha and Samson approached, but were thrown to the back of the room.

"What just happened?" Samson asked, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Not only is that one of the most ancient dark magic objects in creations existence, and the fact that it's piercing his power matrix, but we run the risk of being corrupted by its dark energy." Samantha said, standing up as well.

"Oh for da love a, let me do dis!" Grim said, moving forward, scythe in hand.

"I've been around since da dawn a reality, I hold dominion ova dat dagga, and notin removes cursed objects like me scythe!" He explained as he swung his scythe and knocked the dagger out of my chest, and then picked it up off the ground.

"**AHHHHHHHHH HA HA!** Good grief!" I exclaimed raising up, my chest still had a giant hole in it.

"Oooooo, that's a nasty mark." Samson said.

"Doesn't feel to great either, Grim, can you close this up?" I asked.

"Sorry mon, dark enagies are my ting, not healin Magic."

"But I am." Said a voice on the other side of the room.

We all looked to see the Justice League Dark standing there, and Nightmare Nurse approached us.

"Asa, not to sound ungrateful, but what are you guys doing here?" I said.

"Someone uses the bloody Dagger of the darkest creations and you don't think we'll show up?" Constantine said.

"Nightmare Nurse, if you would, please." Samantha said, gesturing to my wound.

"Nightmare Nurse, Mystic M.D., at your service." She said, kneeling next to me and holding her hands over my chest.

"Sorry, but this is going to hurt." She said as she sent healing energies into my wound, but it didn't heal.

"This makes no sense...my magic, it's being stopped by something." She looked very confused.

"It's his power matrix, the dagger breached it, it's starting to leak out of his body and your magics being counteracted." Samantha explained.

"Wait, power matrix? That's an actual thing? I thought that was just a metaphors you guys used." Zatanna said.

"No, the power matrix is real. It's located in the chest. We call it a "power matrix" for technical purposes, but in truth it is the heart of a Reality Lord. But rather than a red mass that pumps blood, it's a multicolored sphere that pumps infinite different types of energy." Everyone looked surprised, but Samantha ignored their shock and turned to Samson.

"We need to temporarily seal the breach in his power matrix so Asa can heal his wound, once there's nowhere for the energy to leak out his body will repair itself." She instructed, Samson nodded.

"You up for it Asa?"

"I took the Hippocratic Oath, don't have much choice." She said.

"All the same. On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" Samson and Samantha began sealing the breach in my power matrix while Asa healed my wound, and this time it worked. But just as Asa finished her work, Samson and Samantha cut off their energy output and their was a large flash of light.

When it faded I sat there upright, hole in my chest sealed with a large scar running across it.

"Hmmm, guess I'll have to see the Fairy Queen about getting rid this." I mused.

"If I were you I'd be more concerned about the madman running around with a Creation Dagger." Came all to familiar voice of Pandora, who, along with the rest of the Trinity of Sin, had apparently appeared while Asa was healing me.

"Glad to see the daggers presence brought you here to, Dora." I said with a smile as I stood, the name causing Pandora to become annoyed.

I stood all the way up and then summoned my cane for support and stepped forward.

"AAAAHHG!" I grabbed my chest in pain.

"Sam, your power matrix was breached, it is going to take you a very long time to recover from that." Samson said.

"Or even longer than that, look!" Samantha pointed at me, but is didn't know why.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice suddenly sounded old, and then I knew why.

Samantha conjured up a mirror, and as I looked, I saw an old hunched over man wearing square glasses, who I then realized was me!

"Brilliant." I muttered.

"Hate to be the one to be picky, but why is that underworld scum on the surface?" Constantine said pointing at Mandy, and Mandy drew her blade.

"Oh no." I mumbled, this was not going to end well.

**Please review!**


	5. Sidelined

**Will Mandy destroy Constantine? Find out now! Please review!**

"Watch your tongue John Constantine." Mandy warned, pointing her blade at him.

"Oh, I'm terrified love. What are ya gonna do? Cut my head off?" Constantine said, ignoring the looks of rage from Mandy. "My point is, what are the bloody king and Queen of the underworld doing in Aaron City?"

"John, their children, Princess Minnie Mandy and Prince Grim Junior were kidnapped by Bruce." Samantha explained, John expression changed.

"And they're my godchildren, my niece and nephew." I explained, leaning heavily on my cane, man I hated being old.

"How's that work now?" Constantine asked.

"I'm a reaper, my powers include the ability to reap souls. Making Grim and I brothers by trade, and after saving the prince and princess several times Grim named me their godfather. So if an enemy of mine has taken them, it's my responsibility to get them back." I said, stepping forward, but then clutched my chest in pain again.

"You are in no condition to be doing anything!" Samantha scolded. "Your power matrix was damaged, and it's going to take some time for you to heal. Not only that, but if Bruce tries absorbing your damaged matrix it won't reshape reality, it'll tear it apart."

"What exactly are getting at?" I asked, fearing I knew where she was going with this.

"I'm the Grand High Reality Lady now, and I'm sending you somewhere to heal, until his battle is done."

"No! Samantha! I need to be here! I need to- AGH!" I began getting agitated until the pain flared up again.

"As I said, you're in no condition to fight. Now before we continue planning a counter-attack I'll teleport you to safety."

"Fine then," I sighed, and walked over to Samantha putting my hand on her shoulder.

"But Samantha, I need you to promise me that you'll save them, all of them, I need you to promise me that if Bruce can't be stopped, if it comes down to it, you'll do what needs to be done." I stared in her eyes, and she knew exactly what I meant.

"I promise." She said, giving me a hug, and then turning and opening a portal. "Now get out of here old man, before you break a hip." She smiled.

I turned and walked towards the portal, but stopped right before entering,

"Good luck to you all, sorry I couldn't be of more help, but as my old friend Saint Walker always says," I smiled, "All will be well." Then I walked through portal to a place where I could heal.

_Samantha's point of view..._

I watched Sam disappear through the portal then turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"Alright! We need a plan!" I said, but no one said anything for a moment.

"An army." Samson said.

"No. No armies." I said.

"Then what do you propose? We ask him nicely to let everyone go?" Samson said sarcastically.

"Of course not! But we can't march on him with an army!"

"Why not?" Constantine said stepping forward. "We gather some of the most powerful magical blokes in the multiverse and take him out."

"John has a point, you Reality Lords know some very omnipotent entities." The Phantom Stranger said.

"No! If we attack him with a bunch of high powered types he'll just absorb their power! And then we'll really be in trouble, not to mention he has the Dagger of the Darkest creations." I argued, everyone became quiet.

"Then what?" Asked Swamp Thing.

I thought for a moment, what could we do? Then it hit me!

"The vaults!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Pandora asked, and Samson got a look of understanding and excitement on his face.

"Of course! That's absolutely brilliant!" He exclaimed.

"Mind clueing us in on what the heck you two are talking about?" The Question asked.

"Sam kept a vault of the most powerful technological and mystical artifacts he encountered! Something in there may help! And Queen Mandy's vault contains some pretty powerful items as well!" I was thrilled with the idea.

"The House of Mystery has a collection of incredibly powerful mystic artifacts." Zatanna added.

"Brilliant then! Samson, you go with Mandy and Grim to see if this anything useful in their vault. Pandora, Stranger, Question you go with the Justice League Dark to search the House of Mystery. And I'll go to Sam's Vault. Everyone good with the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Good! Meet back here when we have something!" I instructed, then teleported to Sam's Vault.

_The Ambassadors point of view..._

Although I wasn't happy about leaving Samantha did manage to make it a smooth ride and landing, so it was easy on my old bones. I landed with on my feet with a soft thud and leaned heavily on my cane. I looked around and saw a large city on the other side of a body of water, and I recognized it to be Republic City. I stood there admiring it until I heard a voice from behind me.

"Who are you and how did you get on this island?" Said none other than Jinora, the eldest daughter of airbending master Tenzin, son of the late Avatar Aang.

"Ha ha. Don't you remember me Jinora? I visited you shortly before the arrival of Avatar Korra, told you to take good care of her. I gave you that pendant." I gestured to the pendant hanging around her neck in the shape of an infinity symbol.

"Ambassador?" She asked in amazement.

"It's been a long time." I said.

"I'll got get my father!" She said, turning and running back to the temple.

I stood there admiring Air Temple Island awaiting Jinoras return when a whoosh and a thud caused me to turn around. Laying on the ground behind me was a boy in black a trench-coat and glasses. He stood up and brushed himself off, then turned to me and I almost fainted. It was me! A younger version of me anyways, from my time as The Corrector.

"Air temple island, eh? Too bad I can't stay." He said, "who are you?"

"Think about it kid! Search your feelings, or better yet scan me!" He stared at me for a moment then his eyes widened.

"No...you've got to be joking..." He said.

"Man I really went for the bad boy look back then, didn't it?" I mused staring at him.

"How's this even possible? There should be a paradox!" He exclaimed.

"Nah, I'm powerless currently. And you got thrown out of your timeline, based on your outfit, I'd say the battle with the Amazons of Amazonia in the Greekus nebula?" I asked.

"Yeah, kicked my butt pretty good...suppose I ought to get back there."

"Before time collapses, yes. Hey, when you meet Hitler, conjure up some brass knuckles to do some more damage."

"We meet Hitler?"

"I've said to much...spoilers, you know." I said with a wink.

"Well, don't break a hip old man." He said opening a portal.

"And don't forget to learn some manners, young man." I said with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and gave me a wry smile, then flew straight into his portal. I stood there thinking about how far I had come since then, perhaps this was a way for fate to show me I'm in the right track, but I was jostled from my thought by excited voices.

"Ambassador! It's really you!" I turned just in time to ready myself enough so I wasn't knocked over by the two energetic Airbender children.

"Meelo, Ikki, good to see you again." I greeted the kids, patting them on the head.

"Have you been out beating up bad guys and monsters? Huh huh?" Meelo asked excitedly.

"A few." I replied with a smile.

"Ambassador, it's nice to see you return after all these years." Said Tenzin as he approached, Jinora at his side.

"Tenzin, always a pleasure, in any universe. On that note, what major recent events have occurred?" I asked.

"Kuvira was defeated, that would be major for you, wouldn't it?" Tenzin asked.

"Very much so."

"I see it's been quite some time longer for you than it has for us." Tenzin observed.

"Ah, yes few hundred years, but I'm only appearing as an old man because I'm currently de-powered. It's a long story, but the gist is a powerful enemy stabbed me with an ancient weapon and now I'm powerless and here to heal." I explained, and revealed to them the scar across my chest.

"Woah!" Meelo said in awe, but Jinora and Ikki cringed.

"I am sorry, but you could not have come at a better time of peace and balance for healing." Tenzin assured.

"Glad to hear it! By the way, where is Avatar Korra?"

"She's already in Ba Sing Se for Prince Wu's coronation, we were planning on leaving for here today, your welcome to come with us if you would like." Tenzin offered.

"Hmm, that would be great! Thank you, I appreciate it Tenzin."

"It is our pleasure." He said.

And so later that day we traveled via flying Bison to once again glorious capital of the Earth Nation, Ba Sing Se.

I wasn't able to do much conversing until after the ceremony, which was very moving, especially the words Wu had to say about Mako, brought me to tears. As the guests made there way out of the palace, I was among them, hobbling along with my cane out of the building. I made my way through the streets of the city and around the side of the palace through an alley. As I walked, headed to the back of the palace, I was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Well look who showed up after all these years." Said Toph Beifong standing behind me with a smile.

"Toph Beifong, what brings you out of the swamps?" I asked.

"I sensed you through the vines, had to see that you were back for myself, Magic boy." She said teasingly.

"Toph, Aang didn't like Twinkle Toes, and I don't like Magic Boy." I scolded.

"When you travel with me as long as you two did, your going to get a nickname." She said with a very amused smile.

**The Ambassador and this version of Toph have a history? Could The Ambassador have traveled with the original Team Avatar? Find out next time! Please review!**


	6. Arming and Introductions

**The remaining Reality Lords searching for artifacts and The Ambassador encountering Toph! What will happen next?! Find out now! Please review!**

_Samantha's point of view..._

I now found myself standing at the door of the vault located in the Pocket Dimension, or, "the Fortress of Reality" as we had come to call it. I placed my hand on the scanner and the computer hummed to life.

"Please verify identity." It said.

"I am The Saver of Worlds, Grand High Reality Lady."

"Please verify reason for entry."

"Bruce Thorson has developed dangerous power and I require an artifact in order to stop him."

"Authorization granted. Welcome Saver of Worlds" the computer opened the vault door.

Sam had designed the vault in the style of Warehouse 13, one of his personal favorites. But most of the items that were truly dangerous were kept in a secure sector he called the 'Apocalypse Collection'. I approached the back wall and commanded the computer.

"Computer, I request entry to the Apocalypse Collection."

"Of course ma'am, but may I make a suggestion?" The computer asked, Sam always did like his computers to be AIs.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"If Bruce is truly back, and you need something to defeat him, may I suggest an item from the 'Armageddon sector'."

"Armageddon sector? You mean the Apocalypse Collection?"

"No, the Armageddon sector is the true most secure part of The Ambassadors vault, admittedly he was not so creative with the name." The Computer explained.

"Of course he wasn't, so you're telling me The Ambassador had a secret portion of his vault he never told us about?"

"Indeed." The computer confirmed.

"Of course he did. Oi, open it up then." I said.

There was a clank and a thump and a small section of the wall vanished, revealing a spiral staircase. I stepped onto it and descended down to the Armageddon Sector.

_Ba Sing Se, The Ambassadors point of view..._

"So, what brings the magical Ambassador to the Earth kingdom?" Toph asked.

"Big bad villain stabbed me with a dagger, so I had to come here to heal. But as to why I'm specifically here in the Earth kingdom, I am here with Master Tenzin for King Wu's coronation." I explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot today was that clowns coronation." Toph said dryly.

"Toph, don't be that way, Wu's a lot better than he used to be, he learned a lot from Mako. But I really should be getting to the palace garden, join back up with the party. You know, you should come back with me, meet the whole gang."

"Ha! Yeah right, I'm going back to my swamp!" She said.

"Come on now! Katara is going to be there, your daughters, if not for them then do it for me." I pleaded, Toph seemed to consider this.

"Fine. But if they start annoying me to much I out!" She said.

"Good to hear! Then let's go, and try and keep up old lady." I said, hobbling forward.

"No! You try and keep up, Magic Boy!" Toph said, Earthbending herself over my head and far ahead of me.

_The Armageddon Sector, The Savers point of view..._

I walked through the entrance of the Armageddon Sector to find it was smaller than I expected. It was a white room with glass shelves, on each shelf was a floating orb containing a different colored gem, there was six in all, as well as a display case containing a black stick with a star in the end. And at the back of the room on a pedestal was a large glove with holes in the knuckles.

"Infinity stones? No! No no no no no no no no, not them, no no."

"These are the Eternity stones and gauntlet, the most powerful version of the Infinity stones in the Multiverse. A civilization was destroyed in order to protect the location of these items, and the version of Thanos that sought these was also destroyed. The display case contains the wand of a Fairy Godparent, it has the ability to manipulate, absorb, and channel any type of energy in the multiverse. But I highly advise against the use of these items." The computer said.

"The only other option is the Omega Order."

"What is the Omega Order?" The computer asked.

"It is the last resort solution. Should the Reality Lords not be able to defeat a force of evil the Omega Order is to be implemented. When the Omega Order is implemented each Reality Lord releases their power matrix and they are combined together. This releases a blast of reality energy so powerful that it resets all of existence to the very beginning, to the very first Big Bang, in the very first universe of the Multiverse. And there is no telling what kind of a Multiverse would be created from that. So, release the gauntlet and the wand," I said, and the wand floated out of its case and into my and began glowing yellow, the gauntlet lifted off the pedestal and the gems clicked themselves into place as the gauntlet slid onto my hand. I stood weapons readied.

"Because the Reality Lords will not be defeated!"

_Queen Mandy's vault, The Repair Mans point of view..._

I, Queen Mandy, and Grim walked through Mandy's vault.

"We're going to need something ancient and powerful, something unique." I said,

"Da right hand of doom?" Grim suggested.

"No, to many versions of that in the multiverse, he probably already absorbed one by now." I shot down the idea.

"Da hand of Horus?"

"No, not powerful enough."

They continued to stroll through the displays, until I saw something in tall glass case. It was a long rugged wood pole with a curved blade at the top.

"Grim, what is that?" I asked.

"It's me scythe mon." He replied.

"I'm aware of that, but you already have a scythe there. You upgrade it, you don't replace it. So what is that?"

"It be me first scythe evva, mon. Da scythe I was given at da beginning of da multiverse. It's old and unstable, so I had to replace it." Grim explained.

"The first ever scythe of the Grim Reaper, that would work! It's ancient and unique!

Yes!" I exclaimed.

"No mon, it's unstable and too dangerous for you to be using."

"Grim, Bruce is a nearly omnipotent nut job with almost more power than The Saver and I combined. He's taken your children, my friends, and hew almost killed The Ambassador, so I don't care about it being a little unstable."

Grim thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Fine mon, take it." He snapped his bony fingers and the case opened, the scythe flew into my grasp.

"Now we go back to Pops, and pray we aren't to late to stop Bruce." I said.

_House of Mystery..._

The JLD and the Trinity were combing through the House of Mystery when Pandora found what she'd been looking for.

"Here it is." She said, approaching the Helmet of Fate.

"Ah yes, that would work well." Said the Phantom Stranger.

"You want to give the bloody Doctor Fate control over one of those Reality Lords?" Constantine said.

"Nabu would have no control over The Saver, she would control his powers entirely." The Question corrected.

"John, we have no other choice. If the Reality Lords are asking us to give them an artifact of power, then we better hurry up get them that helmet." Zatanna reasoned.

"Fine, but when all the bloody universe comes burning to the ground, don't coming crying to me." Constantine said.

"Don't worry, we won't." Pandora said, shooting Constantine a very dirty look.

"That's settled. Now I suggest we get back before this being takes over the multiverse." The Phantom Stranger suggested.

"Of we go then, 'tropelet su ot spoP renid' " Zatanna chanted.

_Ba Sing Se, the palace garden, The Ambassadors point of view..._

Toph and I made our around back, over the palace wall, and into the garden. As we approached the back of the palace we saw the group, with a few added guests I wasn't aware would be present. In addition to the new Team Avatar and Tenzins family, the Beifongs, Lin, and Su and her family, as well as former Firelord Zuko, bending master Katara, Firelord Izumi, President Raiko, Southern Water-tribe leader Tonraq, and northern Water-tribe leaders Desna and Eska.

"Quite the the gathering, Tenzin." I said as I approached the patio, Tenzin turned and smiled at me.

"The coronation of a king is a very important event, attended by other leaders of the nations, and other honored guests. Which brings me to welcome you, Ambassador. We feared you had left early." Tenzin said, a smile on his face.

"No, I just took a little while getting here. Which reminds me, I brought a guest, if that's alright."

"A friend of The Ambassadors is a friend of ours." Tenzin said.

"Glad to hear it, well everyone this is-" before I could finish I heard Toph whisper from behind me to make a grand introduction, I sighed.

"Ladies and gentleman! I present to you, youngest member of the original Team Avatar, greatest Earth-bender ever, inventor of Metal-bending, the one, the only, TOPH BEIFONG!" I announced and Toph earthbent her way into view, and every jaw dropped.

"Toph?!" Korra exclaimed.

"Oh don't look so surprised! You didn't think I'd let you take all the credit for defeating Kuvira, I'm the one who taught you how to get that poison out! And all you did was whine!" No one said anything for some time, until Jinora spoke up.

"The Toph? Like the one who was friends with grandpa Aang?" She asked.

"You got it kid! Old Twinkle Toes wouldn't have had a chance against the Firelord without my help." She bragged.

"Oh come off it Toph, Aang helped you out of your fair share of tight spots." Katara said with a smile as she stepped forward, then she looked toward me, "and The Ambassador helped us all out of some very tight spots." She added, and then all eyes were on me.

"You know our grandmother?" Ikki asked.

"Of course he does! Magic boy was part of the original Team Avatar." Toph said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Firelord Izumi asked.

"My name is The Ambassador, my origins are very complicated, but I landed in the woods just off the area where Team Avatar had set up camp shortly after adding Toph to their ranks. After finding me they added me to their ranks." I explained.

"I've never heard of you." Said Izumi turning to her father with a questioning look in her eyes.

"When I had to take my leave, I asked the team, my friends, not to ever mention me. A person like me can't afford to be a legend. I didn't return until shortly before Avatar Korras arrival in Republic city."

"Ok, but where do you come from?" Korra asked.

I was hoping no one would ask that, so I had to think of what to say.

"I, in my golden years, was a very powerful being from beyond the stars, sent here to insure the success of Avatar Aangs mission to end the Hundred Year War, I however was not permitted to interfere in the trials that Avatar Korra has gone through, for which I apologize." Toph, Katara, and Zuko all have me strength looks for not completely exposing where I come from, but I shot them a 'just go with it' look.

"But what brings you back here?" Zuko asked.

"A very powerful enemy stabbed with an ancient and powerful weapon, my boss sent me here to recover because without my powers I'm not worth all that much in battle." I explained.

"Wait, Mom, is he the hero from that story you used to tell us as kids? The courageous young hero from a far off place who saved you from the firebenders and who was so glad to see you were alright that he kissed you?" Kya asked Katara.

I turned to Katara who gave me a smile.

"Didn't think you would remember that." I said.

"How could I forget?" She replied, causing each of her children, and grandchildren to almost faint.

"Yeah! You get to remember it and tell a cute story about that one time! You didn't have to listen to mister Magic over here whine incessantly about wanting to be with you every time I took him for Earthbending training sessions!" Toph griped, causing all eyes, Kataras included to fix on me.

"Thank you for that Toph," I said, shooting her a glare I knew she wouldn't see. "Well, with that being said I suggest everyone get comfortable, because I really need to explain where I came from. In full detail."

**The remaining Reality Lords have their weapons and The Ambassador had a thing for Katara?! Come back soon for the exciting conclusion of "New Blood"! Please review!**


	7. Showdown

**What will become of the Reality Lords? Find out now in the exciting conclusion of New Blood!**

_Ba Sing Se palace garden, The Ambassadors point of view..._

After about an hour I had managed to successfully explain my true origins, give or take a few details. When I had finished there's were only a few questions.

"So you didn't tell Katara how you felt because you knew you had to leave eventually?" Mako asked.

"Correct." I confirmed.

"And you are more powerful than the Avatar?" Lin asked.

"At the height of my abilities I am more powerful than every incarnation of the Avatar combined as a separate force. My power is nearly unlimited."

"And you've returned in order to heal after being attacked by a powerful enemy?" Korra asked.

"Also correct." I confirmed,

"And how long will you be around?" Tenzin asked.

"I honestly have no idea, but I would assume I'll be here a few months at least-" and of course, as I said this the ground began to quake and a red hole opened up in the sky.

"Or sooner."

_Pops Diner, The Savers point of view..._

Now we were all assembled back at Pops and we all had our gear, we sent away the others and it was just Samson and I.

"So, we just track him down and charge him?" Samson said, turning to me.

"And we either take him down or..." I said, not wanting to think about the alternative.

"We protect the multiverse at all costs, I suggest we suit up." Samson said, gripping the scythe and dawning the Helmet of Fate, while I held the eternity gauntlet on one hand and the wand in the other.

"Whatever happens, Samantha," Samson looked into my eyes.

"I has been an honor and a privilege to fight along side you all these years."

"Likewise, Repair Man." I said, smiling at my friend.

I opened a red glowing portal and shared a look with Samson, and we jumped through the portal.

_Ba Sing Se, palace garden, The Ambassadors point of view..._

We all stared up at the red vortex in the sky.

"What does that mean? Are you leaving?" Korra asked.

"No, it means something far worse." I said, my blood running cold. "It's means my fellow Reality Lords have failed and I must go to where they stand and enact the Omega Order which will reset all of the Multiverse." All of them looked surprised.

"It is the only way to preserve peace and balance." I explained.

"But I can't wait, I thank you all for your hospitality, but no I take my leave."

Goodbyes were shared, and I turned to the portal and it raised me high up into the air until I was sucked right in.

_Earth Prime: the first ever Earth in the very first universe...Ambassadors point of view..._

I hit the ground hard, rolling until I slowed to a stop I stood gripping my cane I gazed in horror at the sight before me. Bruce floated before me smiling, my daughter, niece, nephew, and The Enlightener were in containment fields, and looked near death, beaten, bloody, and immobile. My fellow Reality Lords lay on the ground, Samson was torn apart, but being that he's a robotic humanoid he was still functional. Samantha was bloody and her limbs were mangled, she looked to me in desperation.

"Such a pity that I'll have to remake them in my new world." Bruce said smiling

"In that case can I finish them off?" Said a voice from behind me, I turned around to see the last person I could possibly imagine, the red skinned she demon, Mas.

"YOU POWER CRAZED LUNATIC! YOU LET HER OUT?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! SHE'LL DESTROY US ALL!" I yelled, shaking my cane at him as Mas walked her way over to Bruce as he lowered to the ground.

"I assure you, she's the last thing you should be worried about, isn't that right sweetie?" Bruce said, placing his hand on Mas shoulder.

"I won't kill him unless you want me to, Dad." Mas said with a smile, and stifled to stay upright as that word sunk in, 'dad'?

"Oh? You haven't figured it out yet? You really aren't as smart as you think you are." He laughed manically.

"What are you talking about?!" I demanded.

"Think about it, isn't it obvious?! My real name is Mas Notnroht! I am the true evil version of you Sam! And this was my plan all along! I knew you'd defeat me the first time around, I wanted you to. After that I gathered more and more power, I managed to create life, my darling daughter Zil. Which caused a reality mirroring effect on you, even if you're took longer to make." He gestured toward Liz. "After Zil caused you to reset time and eventually become The Corrector I knew we were on track. So time passed, I gathered more and more power, and when I though you might start taking notice of me, I set up Sienna, as a fake Reality Lord, she had no idea, I rewrote her world and your computer databanks. But not long after that it was time to make my move to cripple you five and absorb your power so I could reshape the Multiverse in my image!" He laughed manically.

"You're an infinite number of types of sick, but I think you need to check that all knowing mind of yours, what do you know of the Omega Order." I said.

"What is that?" Zil asked, looking to Mas, who began scanning his mind, until a horrified look passed over his face.

"No, no no, you can't do that, I was just talking about reshaping the Multiverse, you're talking about resetting it, to the beginning! There isn't enough power in the whole of creation to do that!" Mas cried.

"If five Reality Lords combined their Power Matrixs, on Earth Prime, where you were so kind to bring us all, then yes it can be done!" I declared, and the all five of us Reality Lords rose into the air, our chests glowing. "And your reign of tyranny is at an end! Even if that means resetting the whole of creation! **I AM THE AMBASSADOR OF WORLDS, FIRST GRAND HIGH REALITY LORD, AND CREATOR OF THE OMEGA ORDER! AND I HEREBY ENACT IT!**" I shouted, my power matrix flying from my chest, as did the other four, the circled each other waiting for my signal to combine.

"Whatever Reality comes out of this will certainly be better than one in your image!" I cried, "AND ALL WILL CERTAINLY BE WELL!" I clapped my hands together and the Matrixs collided, and everything went black...

I was suddenly standing in a white room, in a white suit, all alone. I stood for a moment before someone spoke from behind me.

"You made the right choice, Ambassador, you made the righteous choice." Said a grey eyes p, white haired girl dressed in a white gown.

"Of that I had no doubt, but if it worked then I should be at my house, or nowhere at all for that matter." I said, thoroughly confused.

"No, you can exist, all five of you. But you must decide how, the Big Guy Upstairs is offering you options." She said.

"What would those be?"

"All five of you are reincarnated into new bodies, never to be Reality Lords or have your memories again. Or, you go into a hibernation in a tomb designed to contain your power, until you are both healed, and your services are required." She explained, but I didn't even have to think about it.

"Hibernation, no question." I said.

"HE thought you'd choose that. So, Ambassador, it's been a pleasure, but if you'll excuse me I've got souls to greet, and you've got some sleep to catch up on." She said with a wink. Then to my surprise a pair of giant white wings appeared from behind her as she rose up into the air, and I began to get by tired.

"Hmm, I must be doing something right," I thought to myself as my eyes began to close, and I began to drift off, "even an Angel thinks it's a pleasure to meet me."

**_THE END!_**

**_TO BE CONTINUED IN: "True Freedom"_**

**I very much hope you enjoyed the story! And I also hope you read my next story, "true freedom", as well as the Christmas Special I'll be uploading soon that strays from the current continuity of my other stories! **


End file.
